


Albedo

by cyberpreppy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpreppy/pseuds/cyberpreppy
Summary: Tilly names a planet. Spoilers up to season 1, episode 14.





	Albedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blitzdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzdrake/gifts).



Luminescent tendrils of Prototaxites stellaviatori wound their way up through the soil of the Vedan moon, producing branching mycelial structures, their growth accelerated by EM darts until they surrendered their shining children to the wind, the spores climbing the air like stardust. It was the most beautiful sight Tilly had ever seen, and she was hit with a sudden flash of inspiration.

"You said you'd let me name it."

Paul Stamets blinked. "I said I might. But it's really the captain who recommends an official designation to Starfleet. Given the war, and the recent changes to our command, there's too much uncertainty to make any promises."

"But I can ask the captain?"

"Certainly."

So Tilly talked to Saru, who spoke to the admiral, who sent a message to an old friend on Earth, and the star charts were already updated by the next morning. Of course by then Tilly was doubting herself, wondering if she'd made the right choice. She'd meant well, but hadn't asked permission, and she'd caused more than a few problems that way. Not everyone liked surprises.

Deciding a belated warning was better than nothing, Tilly went to their cabin and requested entry, but by then it was too late. Paul greeted her with a tight embrace, tears moistening the shoulder of her uniform. Behind him, through the viewport, Culber glimmered like an uncut diamond.


End file.
